


Sisterly Love

by Loveinghybrid



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M, Mild Language, painful wound-cleaning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15114074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveinghybrid/pseuds/Loveinghybrid
Summary: Original fic done for bad things happen bingo.Camila is always taking care of Peter in one way or another.





	Sisterly Love

Peter cringed as Camila took out the pieces of shattered glass from his arm. That was the last time he offered to buy a drink for anyone looking down on their luck.

 

“Try to steal their girl?” Camila snickered as she pulled out a small piece protruding from inside the wound.

 

“No. I was actually try to be nice and buy this guy a beer. He looked upset, but apparently not too upset to not only smash a beer into my arm but also to put me through the bar itself.” He said before cringing at the pain.

 

“Well, that’s a new one,” she said taking a syringe of saline solution to wash the dirt, blood, and booze out of a deep cut.

 

“Haha. I don’t need any comments from the peanut gallery,” Peter said before screaming in pain.

 

“Well that’s karma saying ‘shut it,’” she smirked.

 

Peter was Camila’s younger brother and she had been raising him ever since she could remember. Their parents were still alive but spent all their time in the office or on vacation. They would send nannies in their place but after Camila turned 18 they found no need.

 

If it wasn’t for her brother she would have left after graduation but he needed her and in the end she needed him. They were all each other had. So while she went to the local university he spent most of his time partying. 

 

“Can I come home one weekend and not find you bleeding from somewhere?” 

 

“I’m not always bleeding. Am I?” He tilted head and puppy dog eyes of confusion written all over his face.

 

“Yes, and no matter what face you give me that won’t change it.” She said as she finished bandaging up his hand before working on the rest of the injuries. 

 

“I’m sorry, Sis. I really am. I at least tried this time.” Head hung he faked a sniffle and peered up through his dirty blonde “cockatoo hair,” as she called it.

 

“True you did, but maybe next time just stay home and drink instead of going to the bar. You know Mom and Dad keep it well stocked here.”

 

Camila took after her mom, with beautiful wavy brunette hair and just as beautiful hazel eyes. Unlike her brother she didn’t need to tan, or  _ burn  _ in his case; she had a nice sunkissed glow no matter what she did.

 

Just like their appearance, their personalities were night and day. Peter was the ambitious, outgoing party boy. Camilia was the underspoken, passive bookworm. Where one failed the other exceled and that is what made them almost inseparable.

 

“Are you ready?”

 

“Ready for what?” Peter’s eyes snapped up but before he would say more Camila had pulled out a large piece of stained glass from the bar that was protruding out of his peak.

 

“Fuck! A little more warning next time!”

 

“Oh it wasn’t that bad. Stop whining about it.” Lifting up the gauze she had placed over the wound she squirted in saline solution and used some medical tweezers to clean out any shards that may have been left.

 

“Fffffuck! Are you done yet?”

 

Peter tried hard not to tense up because he knew that made the pain worse, but this happened to be the worst he got that night. Before Camila had cleaned it he hadn’t noticed the glass penetrating his skin.

 

“Just about. Now I want you to relax for the next few days and when I leave please stick to drinking at home. No parties.” Taking the needle away from the skin she clipped the thread and dressed the wound with antibiotic cream and fresh gauze. 

 

“Oh I promise you, I won’t be going anywhere for the next week.” His arm shook as he lays it to down on the arm of the couch. Peter could tell when his sister was annoyed and meant what she said by how she cleaned his wounds.

 

“Good.”

 

Getting two wine coolers from the fridge, Camila plopped down on the fridge next to him. The movement made Peter groan in pain as she handed a drink over.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be more small or big or whatever size fics for my bingo squares. So please be on a look out. If you want to ask for a fic there will be an updated version at https://loveinghybridwritings.tumblr.com/BTHBMaster.


End file.
